Cookie Clicker RPG: The Movie: The Game
Cookie Clicker RPG: The Movie: The Game is a game based on the movie based on the game Cookie Clicker. Plot You work as a slave to the Cookie Overlords. Fed up with the overlords, you openly taunt them and make fun of them. They are angry, but instead of destroying him, they make a deal. If you can make 10,000,000,000 cookies in a week, the Cookie Overlords will cease their tyranny. But if you can't make enough cookies, you will be exiled into eternal space. Gameplay Earning cookies is your main goal. There are many ways to earn cookies (defeat cookie warriors in the arena, play minigames, defeat wild enemies, etc.) There is a giant cookie that you can battle for some free cookies per hit. Helpers can be bought using cookies to help you gain more cookies. Helpers' costs increase by 25% each purchase. *Cursor: Magical pointer that attacks every other turn. Each attack increases cookie gain by 5%. Increases overall cookie gain by 5% in minigames. Cost: 15 cookies. *Grandma: Friendly grandma who bakes you more cookies. She assists in minigames by increasing points. Does not affect cookie gain in battles. Increases cookie gain by 10%. Cost: 100 cookies. *Farm: Piece of land that can be found at the Cookie Home. It builds up cookies at a rate of 50 cookies per minute. It can be collected at any time. Does not affect cookie gain. Cost: 500 cookies. *Factory: Industrial wonder that produces cookies at a great rate. It increases cookie gain by 25% in both battles and minigames. Cost: 3,000 cookies. *Mine: Cave dwellers help you in battle, attacking every other turn, and increasing cookie gain by 35% in both battles and minigames. Cost: 10,000 cookies. *Shipment: Giant rocket that arrives at the right time. It can be used only one time per battle to plow down the battlefield. Buying more will increase its power. Does not affect cookie gain. Cost: 40,000 cookies. *Alchemy Lab: Lab owned by a madman who has agreed to make more cookies in exchange for other helpers to research. Makes cookies at a rate of 200 cookies per minute. It can be collected at any time. Does not affect cookie gain. Cost: 200,000 cookies and two helpers. *Portal: Mysterious portal that can warp you to any location within range. Buying more portals increases the range. Does not affect cookie gain. Cost: 1,666,666 cookies. *Time Machine: Extremely powerful, one-use machine that can reverse time and allow an extra day to earn cookies. Cookies and helpers are kept after traveling, but only one Time Machine is allowed to be bought. Use wisely. Cost: 123,456,789 cookies. *Antimatter Condenser: Machine with powers only used by the Cookie Overlords. It doubles the efficiency of all helpers. Such power can lead to corruption. You have been warned. Cost: 3,999,999,999 cookies. Endings The game has multiple endings, depending on performance. 10,000,000,000 cookies reached Best Ending The Cookie Overlords do not admit defeat, and are about to smite you anyways, until your army of grandmas overtake them and pave the way to your throne. You plan to rule fairly and begin to rain cookies and free the cookie slaves. Requirements *Reach goal *Own 20 grandmas *Do not own Antimatter Condenser Normal Ending The Cookie Overlords do not admit defeat, and they smite you anyways. The death of their hero was enough for the slaves to revolt and overtake the Cookie Overlords in numbers. They start to make a new society. Requirements *Reach goal Corrupt Ending The Cookie Overlords do not admit defeat, and are about to smite you anyways, until you take out your Antimatter Condensers. You blast the Cookie Overlords into pieces. Overwhelmed by the corruption of the machine, you turn on your fellow slaves. You become the new Overlord, raising a more corrupt society than before. Requirements *Reach goal *Own Antimatter Condenser Goal not reached Exile Ending You do not offer enough cookies, and the Cookie Overlords exile you to eternal space. The Cookie Overlords continue to rule their empire. Fifty years later, you float back onto your home planet to find that the Cookie Overlords have exiled almost everybody else. They plan to do the same to you. Requirements *Do not reach the goal Grandma Ending You do not offer enough cookies, and the Cookie Overlords exile you to eternal space. However, your army of grandmas have joined you. You float to a nearby planet and begin a new empire there. (Freeplay unlocked) Requirements *Do not reach the goal *Own 20 grandmas Antimatter Condenser Ending You do not offer enough cookies, and the Cookie Overlords exile you to eternal space. Desperate to return and start over, you use the Antimatter Condenser to blast you back onto the surface. You resist corruption, bound by your will to overthrow the Cookie Overlords this time. Requirements *Do not reach the goal *Own Antimatter Condenser Death before goal Death in wild battle You are left in the , with your still by your side. You are quickly forgotten after the seven days pass and you do not return. Requirements *Die in a wild battle Death in Arena (no wins) You are vanquished in the Arena. Your name is soon lost in obscurity as another Cookie Warrior dead in the arena. Requirements *Die in the arena *Have no wins in the arena Death in Arena (10 wins) You are vanquished in the Arena. However, your name is remembered in history as an exceptional warrior who had won the Tournament <# of wins> times. Requirements *Die in the arena *Win the arena at least 10 times Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Cookies Category:Cookie Clicker Category:Some other 7th thing.